Vlad
Vlad is a Goth Rock musician and the leader of the band The Creepy Cretins. Trivia *Vlad utilizes a trick as part of his stage act where he uses customized contact lenses that appear to swirl and turn red, which he used to "mesmerize" Fin and Emma when he first met them at the staff house. *He refused to enter the staff house when he attempted to follow the girls in. Reef originally assumed that Vlad could not enter because he had not been invited in (because he thought at first that Vlad and the rest of The Creepy Cretins were vampires), but Vlad later revealed that he did not enter simply because of the staff house's decrepit state inside. *He was the only member of the band to talk in the show. *In addition to being the leader, he appears to be the most popular member of the group. Appearances *Grommy the Vampire Slayer (first and only appearance) Gallery S2 E8 Broseph puts sunscreen on Vlad.png S2 E8 Vlad calls for Broseph to put sunscreen on him.png S2 E8 Broseph hands Vlad a towel.png S2 E8 Vlad introduces himself to Emma and Fin.png S2 E8 Vlad changes his eye colour.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Emma and Fin "I'm so sorry. We must go".png S2 E8 Something conserns Vlad in the Staff house.png S2 E8 Fin and Emma go to take Vlad into the Staff house.png S2 E8 Emma "to".png S2 E8 Emma "Um".png S2 E8 Emma tells Vlad that she was also going to say what Fin told him.png S2 E8 Emma and Fin fall for Vlad Fin tells him Vlad "is such a cool name".png S2 E8 Vlad tells Emma and Fin both of them will be his guests at the theatre.png S2 E8 Vlad stops Emma and Fin arguing over him.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Emma and Fin they also liked that vampire movie with the actor with the messy hair.png S2 E8 Reef and Johnny see Vlad.png S2 E8 Vlad says the Tomato and red pepper smoothie is "Tasty, looks scary, plus high in vitamin C and E".png S2 E8 Vlad says it is "Very popular in Goth community where we from".png S2 E8 Vlad begins to answer Reef and Johnny's other questions.png S2 E8 Vlad takes a contact lens from his eye.png S2 E8 Vlad shows Reef and Johnny his red "swirly eyes".png S2 E8 Vlad tells Reef and Johnny they are working on a new surf song, "Perhaps you groms help us play, yes?".png S2 E8 The Creepy Cretins new song Vlad is absorbed by the light.png S2 E8 Vlad survives the wave crashing over the top of them.png S2 E8 Closeup of Vlad's contact lens.png S2 E8 The Creepy Cretins new song silhouette of Vlad singing.png S2 E8 Vlad is lead singer.png S2 E8 Vlad waves bye to Emma and Fin.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Emma and Fin to visit him in his country.png S2 E8 Fin hugs Vlad.png S2 E8 Emma hugs Vlad.png Category:Characters Category:Hotel Guests Category:Surfers Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes